


Bits & Gifts

by LyoAquila



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Alternative Universe - Shattered Reality, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyoAquila/pseuds/LyoAquila
Summary: Where all prompts-fill go. Different themes and universes, still ongoing.





	1. 16- QUESTIONING (Altair and Malik, Shattered Reality AU) for xrockchickx

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit old.

16- QUESTIONING (Altair and Malik, Shattered Reality AU) for xrockchickx

 

Spending the hottest days of the year trailing a merchant wasn’t Malik’s favorite activity, not at all, but getting lost and ending up stuck in an abandoned village in the middle of the desert  was even worse.

Lost because of an arrogant, idiotic bird-brains of a Novice with no sense of direction who kept the damned map upside down all the time.

And said stupid idiot was so damn happy about it, so happy to spend some alone time with his Brother and that was driving Malik completely crazy.

The way Altair kept on buzzing around like an overexcited puppy, rambling on for hours about how lucky they were for not getting caught in the sandstorm and finding a safe little nest to hide in. He should have been happy too but no: things were getting complicated between them since well, he nearly got Altair killed and then saved him.

Saved him, took care of him for days and then quietly left the healing ward before the other boy was coherent enough to ask anything. Too embarrassing to explain how horribly scared he felt when Altair fell from the massive guard’s deadly grasp and slowly crumbled to the ground like a broken lifeless doll, how guilty and selfish for snapping at his best friend, how devastated at the mere idea that because of him Altair would never climb a wall or take a Leap of Faith again but in the end the golden eyed boy got away with nothing more than some new scars and the obsession of not being enough.

For the one Malik was incredibly relieved his mistake had not left a permanent damage but, on the other hand, seeing his carefree friend lose himself in endless hours of training and too tired to even crack a terrible joke was confusing to say the least.

Altair had barely spoke to him, made up excuses not to stay alone with Malik , blushed every time their eyes met and picked the strange habit to never take off his cowl. Unnerving. Really unnerving. And then, out of the blue, Altair barged into their shared room waving a parchment around like crazy and grinning like a cat who just caught a big fat rat “Our new mission” he announced, eyes wide in child-like excitement and Malik stared at him for a good five minutes, confused beyond belief, and then a small -absolutely involuntary, of course- smile crept on his lips.

And so here he was, sharing a small cave with his best friend who had newly discovered  cooking and housekeeping skills -where and how Malik didn’t want to know- and was now doing his best to make a, to quote Altair, comfortable and safe nest in a corner out of their meager belongings of blankets and a tent.

It was somewhat entertaining to watch the boy diligently work on the makeshift shelter, quick deceptively delicate-looking hands tying and folding with long-learned expertise and a tiny pink little tongue poking out in concentration -a little habit the golden eyed boy had had since forever- and Malik couldn’t help but wonder how Altair’s hands would feel on his bare skin, if they were still soft, if- No.

It was simply impossible. Unthinkable. And illegal.

Assassins don’t fall in love with each other, men don’t fall in love with each other and if they did they were ashamed of it.

But he wasn’t. Confused, a bit scared and so embarrassed he could have dropped dead right on the spot but not ashamed.

There was nothing shameful in putting someone else’s safety and happiness before your own or feeling as if your heart was dancing every time that person smiled at you… but spying on Altair while he was training was something completely different, something that had started out of concern for his best friend’s well being to make sure the stubborn boy wouldn’t stress his healing hand too much but with time Malik started to see Altair differently, to pay more attention to his perfect movements and at some point he even found himself imagine what his thin strangely rosy lips would taste like-

“It’s ready!” grinned Altair, hands stretched out help his friend into their makeshift nest “Come in!” Malik stared at him for a couple of seconds blushing like a lovestruck girl.

“Uh?” he asked intelligently trying to collect his scattered thoughts and get his mask of perpetual annoyance back together.

The golden eyed boy seemed completely unaware of his friend’s troubles and, in the deepest of his mind, Malik hoped things would stay like that for a long time.                          


	2. 10-BREATH AGAIN/82-CAN YOU HEAR ME (Altair and Malik, Fabulous Killjoys AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's going to be a little violent, nothing too graphic but beware anyway.

10-BREATH AGAIN/82-CAN YOU HEAR ME (Altair and Malik, Fabulous Killjoys AU)

 

Owl couldn’t believe his own eyes. It simply was impossible. 

Altair, the proud Eagle of Battery City who hadn’t given a second thought before leaving poor little Owlet behind, just took a laser shot for him and not while doing one of his damn reckless stunts. No, the idiot had deliberately turned his back to the enemy and wrapped his arms around Owl’s body, completely uncaring of his own safety, while his shaking hands held tightly onto the other boy.

Owl felt the blow through Eagle’s body so violently that it made them both stumble back and nearly fall. This time, Eagle wasn’t wearing his signature mask and Owl could see his former best friend’s eyes widen in a mix of pain and surprise. “Malik,” he breathed out weakly, his usually strong, youthful voice nothing more than a small broken whisper against Owl’s neck. “I’m sorry.” 

Right at that moment, time stopped and Owl’s mind went blank: no one had called him by his real name since… well, the beginning of that stupid war, and hearing it from the bloodless lips of his -former- best friend literally threw him into a pit of desperation.

The only person in this world who knew his name was dying like a dog in a Vampire-infested wasteland, too far from any hideout to get real help quickly, and Owl couldn’t do a damn thing except protect Altair like he had always done -- (How could I leave you alone?) -- and hold back the hot-hot tears threatening to run down his hash-streaked cheeks -- (Why are you crying? I’m okay!)

“Not the moment, eaglet,” Owl whispered worriedly into his friend’s ear, holding him upright with little to no effort -- (You’re so small…) -- and almost dragging him behind the makeshift shelter of crumbled wall. It had been years since Owl called Altair by that ridiculously cute nickname but it felt so natural now, even if the golden-eyed boy would have animately protested because Come on, Owl I’m a badass outlaw now.

He sat down and carefully took Eagle- Altair in his arms, mindful of his friend’s wounded back but too afraid check it -- (Oh come on, Malik, it’s just a scratch!) -- because, please no, the boy could be dying and… No! Owl mentally slapped himself for doubting his friend’s will to live and strength. “Don’t be an idiot,” he thought, shaking his head violently, as if physically trying to shake the fear off. “Altair’s stronger than this, he can’t get killed by a damn Vampire!”

The dark eyed Killjoy patted his friend’s cheek lightly, sure to get some sort of reaction from the other boy. “Altair,” he called softly, trying to keep the rising panic out of his voice. “Can you hear me, eaglet?”

Nothing, not even the tiniest hint of conciousness -- or life. 

Icy tendrils of fear clawed at Owl’s heart, cruel and absolutely out of place because, of course, Altair was still pretty much alive, a bit beaten up but nothing more… even if he was so still and horribly lifeless in Owl’s arms, so pale he had the sensation that the boy was about to simply fade into nothing at any given moment.

Eyes wide with panic, Owl started to carefully undress Altair and tear his friend’s shirt into long strips to somewhat stop the boy from bleeding out. “Come on!” he hissed in frustration. “Stop playing dead and help me!” His hands were turning a sickening crimson from his friend’s blood and still the stupid boy kept on with his damned prank. (Wake up or I’ll eat all your breakfast-!)

A bright blue laser beam almost grazed his cheek and the last S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W dropped dead. A young man in black and red appeared in Owl’s field of vision, twin guns loaded and still in hand.

“Owl! Eagle!” he called waving a gloved hand, voice muffled by the Plague Doctor mask he was wearing. “Can’t keep your hands off of each other even in battle, huh?”

Owl just wanted to punch the one-track-minded idiot square in the face: how dare Heartbreaker make such a disgusting joke while Altair was possibly a step from hell’s doors?

Heartbreaker put away his guns and ran to their side, a slight happy bounce in his quick steps, but stopped still when he saw Owl’s bloody hands. “What happened?” he asked, taking off his mask. “Is he…?”

At this, Owl’s mask of calm completely crumbled to nothing and his eyes filled with tears of horror and frustration. “I-I don’t know!” he almost shrieked, tightening his hold on Altair’s body “He s-saved me! The idiot took the shot for me!”

Yes, his reaction was weak and pathetic and under other circumstances, Owl would have felt ashamed for breaking down in front of a fellow Killjoy. But seeing Altair’s frightened expression made him realize that they were only stupid kids playing war, reckless teens who should still have a family to keep them out of trouble.  
They dreamed of freedom and adventure and played heroes as if this was a videogame but this was real… Altair’s blood was real and sickeningly red… the same red Altair ador(ed)...  
This was a job for professionals, trained military not some stupid kids who stole some laser guns and learned how to shoot in a parking lot taking down empty cans.  
Everything was so horribly unfair and-

Someone lightly touched Owl’s shoulder making him nearly jump. “Owl,” Heartbreaker was staring at him in a mix of curiosity and relief, a silly grin on his blood-streaked face. “He’s alive! I managed to stop the bleeding!”

Owl really couldn’t believe his ears. “What?” he asked, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. “How?”

“The belt! It diverted the shot from his heart!” Heartsbreaker’s words made no sense at all but Owl was too happy to really care. The wonderfully annoying boy who dragged him into this crazy, hopeless adventure was going to be okay and he couldn’t ask for more than this.

Owl looked up at the bright desert sky and felt free, like a prisoner who could finally breath the open air again after years in the dark.

BATTLE NAMES LIST

Altair- Eagle  
Malik- Owl  
Kadar- Owlet  
Ezio- Heartsbreaker


End file.
